


Lab 19

by thedarkbakura



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack can hear EVERYTHING, M/M, Nakayama is a creep, Other, Oviposition, Someone help Timothy, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, implied jackothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: Side missions can be dangerous when science is involved.





	Lab 19

Before Timothy tackled the main task at hand, he picked up some extra work around Helios. Most of them were things he could take care of along the way and were trivial to say the least. Some of them were, for the most part. While making a final sweep around R&D, he came across an ECHO log beside a dead body. Curious, he took on the task with Jack’s eagerness. The recordings were something about a killer monster locked up in Lab 19. It piqued Jack’s interest, so he gladly sent Timothy on his way, even though both Tassiter and Nakayama advised against doing so. How bad could it be? The lab was opened and, through much trial and error, the tedious lock codes were inputted to reveal what monster could be inside. 

Immediately, a fail-safe was triggered, trapping Timothy inside the lab. Jack muttered something over the ECHO and told him to just shoot the damn thing while he worked on opening the lab up again. Inside the vault was a miniaturized Destroyer. Startled, the creature started shooting lasers in Timothy’s direction. Some singed his jacket and it made him grimace. A few choice bullets were aimed at the eyeball, making the monster let out a painful screech. 

“Oh for—just put the stupid thing out of its misery.” Jack sighed. “It’s pathetic.” 

“Workin’ on it, boss.” Timothy retorted, staving off the urge to make a wisecrack. A strategy was in mind, but Timothy was caught off guard when trying to reload his weapon. Before he knew it, thick tentacles reached out to grab him. A surprised sound escaped Timothy as he tried to fend off the monster’s grip. He fumbled for his pistol, hoping he could shoot the damn thing, only to have no luck and get the damn thing knocked out of his hands. Shit. 

“Everything ok in there?” Jack asked with concern. 

“We have a problem! A really big problem!” Timothy panicked. “It’s got me! I’m pinned, I can’t--“ the body double never got the finish the sentence as a thick tentacle pushed itself down his mouth. 

“Hey! What’s happening?” Now Jack sounded more urgent and sounds of slamming buttons could be heard. “Damn it!” 

Timothy did what he could to kick and punch at the tinier destroyer, but the thing just made angry sounds and held onto him tighter. He thought being subdued would just be the most of his problems, but he’d be wrong. The alien had other ideas as the tendrils holding his legs started to move and pry his legs apart. Timothy’s eyes were wet with dread, thinking that the creature was going to tear him in half, or kill him in some other gruesome manner. That’d probably be preferable to what he was about to endure. Oddly deft tendrils tore an opening in Timothy’s pants, exposing him from cock to ass. The body double shuddered from the exposure and took a second to glance down. A smaller tentacle was now exploring the newly exposed area, grazing down his chest before curling around his cock. Given that Timothy was not used to such attention, he could not help that his cock started to harden. He hated that his body was betraying him like this. Fantastic, he was getting horny over a goddamn alien thing. 

“Could really use some words right now, body double…” Jack prompted almost impatiently. 

The only sounds Timothy could make were muffled groans now. None of it was aimed at Jack, but only in protest for what the creature was doing. To Jack, however, it was pretty clear as to what kind of noises they were.

“Is it…doing what I think it is?” Jack sounded dumbfounded. “Damn it, I’m heading over there to break in manually.” 

It wasn’t like Timothy had any other options at this point. He wriggled and squirmed as the alien explored and touched his body. A thin trail of slime started to coat his cock the more the creature carried on. Why this was happening, he had no idea. All he could do in protest was jerk his hips, as if trying to get away, only for the creature to take that as a sign of encouragement. Shit. Before he knew it, another tentacle moved between his cheeks to release some more ooze, attempting to slick him up. Timothy let out a muffled plea, almost begging the creature to stop. His efforts were futile. Immediately, the tentacle pressed against the tight ring of muscle and pushed inside of him, making Timothy cry out in agony. 

The tentacle was bigger than expected, and he felt an uncomfortable sense of fullness as it pushed deeper inside of him. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were screwed shut, not daring to look down as he was violated. It was not like he was untouched. Jack had made sure of that once or twice. Still, the tentacles were a lot more to handle than Jack. His breaths were ragged, and he tried his best to fight back. Eventually, the Destroyer grew tired of Timothy’s struggling and pinned him down on the cold floor. There was not much Timothy could do but try to ride this out, so he attempted to relax and provide less of a struggle. After a good while, he started to have a weird sensation, that every sense was heightened and every touch made that warmth in his belly intensify. 

Seeing as Timothy was more compliant, the tentacle slipped out of his mouth and moved to slide under his shirt instead. Now able to breathe a lot better, he was not shy in trying to stave off his noises. If it was something Jack liked about Timothy, it was how vocal he could be. 

“Son of a—Timtams, you’re not making my trying to hack in here any easier.” Jack commented after a particularly filthy moan rang out in his ear. 

“Hurry up!” Timothy shouted. “I-It’s doing more!” The tentacle inside of Timothy expanded, making the doppelganger cry out as he was stretched further. The worst of it was he felt something foreign push inside of him. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it was oblong and it settled in his belly. The more that pushed inside of him, the more he got the idea. He could feel them settled against each other and he dreaded saying it out loud. It was shoving eggs inside of him. 

After much trial and error, Jack finally got the doors open to Lab 19 and immediately readied his wrist lasers to shoot at the creature with reckless abandon. He managed to not shoot Timothy, but the body double did fall back with a grunt as the creature was killed. Tentacles were withdrawn from him and he laid there in a mess of fluids, both his and the monster’s. His belly was also swollen from the amount of eggs the creature attempted to cram inside of him. 

“Sorry it took me so long, kiddo. I think Naya-whatsit did that on purpose.” Jack grumbled. 

Timothy coughed and turned on his side to try to stand up, grimacing when he felt the eggs clack against each other inside of him and settle into his pelvis. “This feels weird…”   
“We’ll get you to Nurse Nina. Maybe she can help get…whatever that is, out of you. Hopefully. Maybe. If she doesn’t think weird ass alien babies are cute or something.” Jack said with a shrug before turning to rummage through a closet, finding a lab coat. “Here, this should cover you up decently.” 

The doppelganger quickly grabbed the lab coat and pulled it around him. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to stick around R&D any longer than I have to right now.”

“I promise, kiddo, once we get this place back up and running, all the aliens will be back where they belong.” He settled a hand at the small of Timothy’s back to start guiding him. “C’mon, there’s a fast travel nearby so we can take you to Nina.”

Around then, Timothy’s ECHO cracked in his ear. At first, the words were incoherent, but it was clear that it was Nakayama speaking. Lunatic must have accidentally dialed him, but all he could hear were mutterings about how it isn’t fair that Jack liked him more. Grimacing, Timothy hung up on him. “You need to do something about that creepy scientist.”

“Trust me, cupcake, he’s not going to last much longer around here.”


End file.
